Alaska is for Lovers
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s3-ep5: 'Charity' Francis just moved to Alaska with Eric. Francis comforts Eric, and then they share a bed. Gay stuff. (cheesy title, i apologize)
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if Francis/Eric is a popular pairing, or if I really like it all that much myself, but I thought of writing this after Pete sets the mood. (^,^) I don't have a beta so expect mistakes.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Francis. This is all my fault," sobbed Eric.

"Stop crying," said Francis, sitting down next to Eric. "It's ok, man," he assured, rubbing Eric's back.

"No it isn't. God you must hate me," continued Eric, covering his face with his hand.

"Oh c'mon, you're my friend. I can't hate you," assured Francis with a smile.

…

Later that night, they were all in bed ready to fall asleep. Their other roommate, Pete had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. Francis was struggling to fall asleep. He wasn't used to the cold temperatures of Alaska. He squirmed on his small cozy bed. Still, the small whimpers and sobs of Eric were heard. Even though Francis assured him that he wasn't mad at him, Eric still felt responsible. Francis had his eyes closed, trying to ignore all the sounds around him. Occasionally, a wolf howling outside. Suddenly the whimpers stopped. Francis grew worried, what if Eric had like died? He turned around hoping to see Eric asleep in his bunk, but instead he came face to face with Eric.

Francis held back a surprised yelp. "Dude, what are you doing," whispered Francis.

"Can I sleep with you," asked Eric.

"What?!"

"I just feel so cold and alone," Eric replied, letting out another sob at the end.

Francis just figured Eric was still feeling sad and he felt bad for him so he let Eric slip into the small space with him. Even if Francis was uncomfortable, he had to admit that Eric gave off body heat and it was instantly warmer. Francis turned so he was facing the wall; however, Eric started spooning with Francis.

"Eric..?" whispered Francis into the dark.

"Shhh," shushed Eric.

Francis felt uncomfortable so he figured he would wait till Eric went to sleep so he could sneak into the other bunk. He lost track of time after a few minutes and started falling asleep himself. He was almost asleep when he felt something behind him that wasn't there before. He shifted a little, when he realized in what position he was in, and with whom. He realized it was Eric's dick. Francis started to panic, he wanted to throw Eric off the bed but he felt so bad for his best friend that was crying earlier. He got up on elbow, thinking of what to do next, when Eric whispered.

"Francis?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Eric moved and maneuvered Francis so he was on top of him.

"Eric, what are you doing?..!"

"I've just been very lonely…" said Eric, softly.

"Are you gay," asked Francis, sounding more shocked than intended.

"No," Eric whispered back, harshly, and a little too quickly. "Just….please?"

Francis felt stumped. But he mostly just thought about how he was in a hell hole in Alaska, miles away from home, and Eric was the only thing he had, with him, right now, keeping him warm.

"Ok," replied Francis.

Francis closed his eyes expecting Eric to kiss him, but instead Eric pushed Francis's shirt up under his chin. Even though it was exceedingly dark, the dark silhouette of Eric was somewhat visible.

Eric ducked down and licked one of Francis's nipple. Francis shivered, and thought it felt really good. Eric continued lapping at and nipping at his chest, until Francis began to get hard. Finally, when Francis saw Eric lift his head, he shot out his hands to hold Eric's head and guide him to meet in a kiss. The air was cold but Eric's lips were wet and warm. They kissed and pawed at each other for a few minutes. Francis realized that it didn't feel as weird as he expected. Eric started to get really aroused, and he started grinding down on Francis; applying pressure to Francis's groin with his own. Francis had to pull back for air.

"Uuunnh…Eric" susurrated Francis.

"Francis, please…"

"Please what," asked Francis, leaning up to graze his lips against Eric's. He was really horny too.

"Let me suck your dick," said Eric.

Francis was stunned, but he didn't want to say no.

"Wait, what about Pete," asked Francis, looking over at him.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He never wakes up no matter how much noise you make," assured Eric.

And with that Eric slipped down Francis's abdomen, under the covers.

Francis held his breath, waiting until he felt Eric's tongue swirl the head of his cock before he put his lips around the whole head and sucked it into his mouth. Francis lay back on the pillow and let out a guttural groan. It had been a while since he had anything but his own hand touch him. Eric was bobbing his head now, visibly making a shifting mound under the blanket.

Francis was just beginning to get lost in the feeling when he felt the pressure of release upon him. "Oh shit, Eri…Eric!...I'm gonna..I'm gonna c.." Francis moaned, unable to keep his hips from moving and fucking into Eric's warm mouth. He heard a muffled sound of encouragement from under the blankets. He hesitated for a second, but when Eric slipped his tongue out to lick Francis's balls even though his mouth was already full with his cock, he came. He felt Eric's throat squeezed him and milk him off every drop. Eric emerged from the blanket, gasping for air.

"Uh, Eric, do you want me to..?" Francis wanted to return the favor but he wasn't sure he was ready to suck a dick just yet.

"No, it's ok," Eric said, with a smile.

What are the odds he already came?

They fell asleep, spooning.

* * *

If anyone wants me to continue it, just let me know ┗ ( ･o･)┛


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here is the continuation. Thanks for the encouragment! （ﾉ´∀`）

* * *

The next morning Francis woke up earlier than usual. Pete wasn't even awake yet. On some mornings he woke up confused forgetting where he was. But this time he woke up confused when he remembered what had happened with him and Eric, and when Eric wasn't still asleep next to him. He figured he wouldn't get anymore sleep so he got up to greet the mess of a day that awaited him. Even though he didn't get much sleep, he didn't feel tired, so he quickly got ready and headed over to the kitchen to do his job. Lavernia wasn't even there yet. However, Eric was. Francis thought of sneaking out the door and coming back later but Eric had already seen him.

"Hey Francis," he mumbled.

"Uh hey…dude." Francis was trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, as he put on his apron and stupid white hat.

Francis cluttered around with a mop, while Eric absent mindedly splashed around the dishes in the water he was supposed to be washing.

Francis was praying for Lavernia or someone to come in. He was surprised he would ever want Lavernia to be anywhere near him.

Suddenly Eric dropped the dish he was holding, make a piercing, loud splash in the quiet room. He turned around to talk to Francis. "Look, Francis, I'm sorry for what I did last night…" Francis was about to say something but he silenced him with the raise of hand. "Francis, I forced you to do that, last night. I'm a terrible friend. First I dragged you to Alaska then I take advantage of you..."

"No! Eric you did not take advantage of me! I wanted it!" Francis could not believe what he was hearing. "Look, Eric, I came up here, with you, because I wanted to. Last night I could have said no, but I didn't. I...erm...liked it," he added, blushing at the last sentence and averting his eyes.

"But I didn't know you were gay," Eric smiled.

"Yeah, me neither," admitted Francis.

"I just want to make sure, that I didn't push you to do anything..." implored Eric.

Eric was taken by surprise when Francis interrupted him by pulling him down by his neck to meet him in a kiss. Eric didn't skip a beat and kissed Francis back urgently. Francis let go of the mop he was still holding that fell down with a clang that they ignored anyways. Eric tugged on Francis shirt, pulling him around the corner of the pantry next to the sink, into the small room in the back that held cleaning supplies. It gave them some privacy, even if they were alone. They kissed ardently, making the small room hot and echo with their pants. Francis had been with several girls but it had never been this hot.

Eric's bigger frame pinned Francis to the wall, and Francis felt so enclosed. He was used to being the one in control, the bigger of the two. But he was so easily able to be manhandled by Eric; he'd be lying if he said it didn't turn him on.

"Eric…" moaned Francis. Eric took his hands and pinned them over his head. "Touch me," he pleaded to Eric.

Eric's hands were cold from the water, and Francis hissed as Eric slipped his hand past the elastic of his boxers.

"Shit, Eric, your hands are cold," whined Francis.

"Sorry," Eric said, kissing Francis. "Here," he said grabbing Francis's hips, and pushing it flush against his own. Francis began moaning when there bulges lined up. Eric bent his knees and pulled Francis onto his hips. He began rutting desperately, pressing chaste kissed to Francis when he had the chance.

Francis was so hard so fast. And it felt so good. He flexed his hips, trying to get more friction. It was hard to keep this position, half in the air but it felt so good, even if he would be sore afterwards.

Eric grabbed Francis's ass and pushed him harder against the wall to hold him there. Francis gasped when he felt Eric's dick right through the fabric, sliding from his balls all the way up his shaft.

"Shhit...Eric, I'm gonna…stop. Stop!" Francis cursed himself for being so loud, panting like a bitch. And Lavernia could come in anytime!

"No," insisted Eric, smiling. He put wet kisses over Francis's neck and bit him when he reached his ear. He held Francis tighter and closer, moving his hips faster.

"Eric..!"

"Come for me," Eric whispered, licking a stripe by Francis's ear.

Francis came, hips stuttering on Eric, digging his nails into Eric's back.

When Francis had caught his breath, Eric lowered him back down. "Where do you think you're going," teased Eric. "You still owe me," sneered Eric, pushing his bulge back against the wet mess in Francis's pants. Francis was still sensitive from his orgasm, and he whimpered.

The door was pushed open, hitting the wall behind it. Lavernia stomped in, shaking off small flakes. They both ran back to attend to the chores they were doing previously. Lavernia saw them and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing here so early," she demanded.

"Just thought we'd get an early start," chuckled Francis, presenting the biggest smile he could fake.

"If you think you're getting a raise, you're dead wrong," screamed Lavernia. "Get back to work."

Francis rolled his eyes, and dipped the mop into the bucket of soapy water.

"You still owe me," whispered Eric into Francis's ear, causing him to shiver.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it (⌒_⌒;)

I'm pretty sure I'll add at least another chapter to this story but I'm also working on some othe stuff! a big Wilkercest one （人´∀`*）


	3. Chapter 3

This took me forever to pop out because I'm a lazy bum. (;¬_¬)

* * *

Even though Eric didn't bring it up again, Francis was wary for the rest of the day. He was distractedly doing his job. All he could think about was what Eric would want him to do.

It was finally about closing time and Francis watched Eric like a hawk. Gosh forbid he sneaked up again and Francis couldn't afford to have Eric near him in public. When Eric simply brushed up against him, his legs threatened to give out.

Lavernia turned in for the night, commanding them both to finish whatever they had left to do. Francis never turned his back to Eric now. Once they finished, they both headed out to their cabin. Eric was surprisingly nonchalant for what Francis expected. They reached the cabin and everything was still normal. No comment, not even a touch. They got ready for bed and Eric finished with a 'good night' before crawling into his own bunk.

Francis thought that maybe Eric had forgotten? Or maybe he changed his mind? Was Francis a bad kisser or something?

Francis slipped into his bunk as well, hoping to sleep. No matter how comfortable Francis was, he couldn't find sleep. He kept tossing and turning; he couldn't stop thinking about why Eric didn't say anything or tried to do anything. Around 2:30 am, Francis decided he wouldn't get any sleep unless he did something.

He couldn't believe it. Two days ago he wouldn't ever bother to worry about why his friend wouldn't find him sexually attractive. Now it was all he could think about. He got out of his bunk and tiptoed over to Eric's. He hovered over Eric for a few seconds before shaking his shoulder, roughly enough to wake him.

"What...Francis," he asked groggily.

Suddenly Francis felt really foolish. Thank gosh it was dark, so Eric couldn't see him blushing. "Uh, never mind. Sorry to wake you." Francis cursed himself internally and turned back to burry himself under his blanket. Before he could go, Eric reached up and grabbed his arm to pull him back. Francis let himself be pulled into the bed with Eric.

"Where do you think you're going," husked Eric. He climbed on top of Francis and muffled whatever Francis was going to say with his mouth.

Francis was completely overwhelmed with his emotions for Eric, and it didn't hit him until Eric was lastly working on pulling off his boxers. But it felt right and he didn't care. Eric was already naked. That bastard planned this! Francis moaned when he felt the whole weight of Eric on top of him.

Eric took the moment to spread Francis's legs with his knees. Francis obliged but grew nervous. He felt so vulnerable and turned on and scared. He began panting heavily, making their nest under the blankets hazy.

Eric kissed down Francis abdomen, stopping to softly scrape his teeth over Francis's nipples. The covers rose over them like a tent when Eric knelt between Francis's legs. Francis knew what was coming, and he tensed, leaning up on his elbows.

"Just relax," cooed Eric, running a hand over Francis's chest down to his stomach and down to his cock where he began jacking him off. Francis tried to stifle a groan under Eric's ministrations. At the same moment Eric bent down to kiss Francis, he pushed a lubed finger into Francis. Francis pulled back from the kiss, suddenly out of breath.

"aaAaah, wait! Eric…" pleaded Francis.

Eric shushed him and began jacking him faster. Francis fell back on the pillow, and began rocking his hips, fucking into Eric's fist. Eric took the moment to move his whole finger into Francis and slowly begin fucking him with it. Francis shot out a hand to grab Eric's shoulder, leaning up to desperately try to kiss Eric. Eric kissed back, softly, trying to soothe Francis.

"I'm gonna...c-come," Francis whined. Eric pulled out his finger and shoved two back in. He gave Francis one last kiss and Francis was coming, clinging onto Eric's shoulder. He kept jacking Francis through his orgasm, gently sawing his fingers in and out at the same time.

Eric dropped down next to Francis and neither said anything until both their breathing was back to normal.

Eric reached over to pull Francis into his embrace, but Francis elbowed him away. Eric attempted again to pull Francis to him but this time he received an elbow to the stomach.

"What's wrong," spat Eric, clutching his stomach.

Francis got out of the bed, tossing the blanket on Eric's face.

"Francis, wait! What the fuck?!"

Francis ignored Eric and got into his bed, realizing he was naked just then. He rolled back out of bed and picked up his clothes which he quickly tried to put on. Eric had also gotten out of bed and was holding Francis, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Francis please," pleaded Eric, pulling him back (which didn't take much because he was bigger that Francis).

"No! Why did you do that?!" Francis tried to escape from Eric's arms. "I never wanted to do that," Francis said.

"I'm sorry, Francis…I thought…"

"I told you to stop," demanded Francis, slapping Eric's arms away.

A loud snore from Pete reminded them they had to be quiet.

"Francis, I'm sorry. I thought you wanted...I thought it would be okay," sighed Eric.

"Well you could have asked," hissed Francis.

"Don't worry, I won't do it again. In fact, I will never touch you again."

"Good," Francis huffed. He couldn't help but notice how hurt Eric looked, but he was intent on not folding, so he pretended he didn't care and went back to his bed. A few seconds later he heard Eric slowly creep back into his own bed. Who knew sounds could have emotions because the sound of Eric going back to his own bed sounded so sad to him.

* * *

I'm probably writing very OOC, but I felt like Francis _would_ react somewhat negatively.. I'll explain more in the next chapter (^_^;)

Thanks for reading! (*´・ｖ・)


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, I want to dedicate this chapter to the person(s?) that leaves me reviews, because you literally make my whole day. Thank you! (/＾▽＾)/  
Secondly, there is no porn in this chapter-I feel I should warn? I guess you could say it's like 'filler'? So skip if you'd like. This one is a shawty, anyways  
(sorry I dedicated a chapter with no porn to you :P )

* * *

Francis didn't remember if he fell asleep that night, but he rose, for once, at the same time that Pete and Eric did. They dressed in silence. Getting dressed in front of Eric was never a problem until now. When he was changing his pants he turned his back to Eric, but he thought he could feel Eric's gaze on him.

At the kitchen, they ignored each other. But it was so obvious something was going on. They didn't talk at all, and didn't even meet each other's eyes when they passed the trays they scraped grease off. When they were washing dishes, Eric accidently dropped a plate in the sink, causing it to splash up onto Francis's shirt. 'Ugh, Eric, whatahell' Francis had said angrily. 'I'm sorry', pleaded Eric, but Francis just moved to another place in the kitchen. Turned out Francis's miffed attitude and Eric's apologetic looks were noticed.

Even Lavernia commented, "What is this, a lover's quarrel?"

Which caused Francis's eyes to bulge out of his head practically.

"You nancy boys can do whatever you want back in the cabin but it better not make you fall behind on your work! And no smooching in the kitchen!"

"We're not lovers," screamed Francis so loud that even Lavernia was taken aback.

She didn't miss a beat. "Yeah, whatever. Get back to work!"

xXx

It was Friday night, and without fail, they would go out and get hammered. That evening in the cabin, Eric was the only one that wasn't going.

"What, aren't ya going," had asked Pete.

"I just don't feel like getting inebriated and puking my guts out tonight," lied Eric.

Francis felt that he was being thrown a 'come and comfort me' look, but he refused to give in and pity Eric.

"Ok, bye!" Francis decided that he would get really drunk and have fun, even if it was with a bunch of loggers and an old man.

XxX

Eric decided to just go to sleep. He didn't want to be awake to see Francis and Pete stumbling in drunk. He didn't really feel guilty for what he had done. Because he knew Francis well enough to know that Francis would have pushed him off or said stop if he hadn't wanted it. But Francis probably had an overwhelming moment where he figured he could be gay, and it freaked him out. Francis wasn't a homophobe but figuring out you swing for the other team all of a sudden should startle anyone. Eric only felt bad for upsetting Francis. He wanted Francis to reciprocate his feelings. Sure he would watch straight porn, and dated girls, mostly because he grew up where being gay was 'wrong' and with a bunch of guys that were gay-bashers. And he always thought Francis was so cute. But Francis always claimed he was straight, whether he/others believed it or not. He had hoped, up here where no one knew them, Francis would be okay with them being together.

Francis was can't-even-walk-straight-am-seeing-more-than-one drunk. He kinda wanted to cry. He couldn't stop thinking about Eric. The whole reason he came up here. When Eric said he was leaving, Francis panicked. Maybe they didn't always act like best friends, but they were. When he arrived at Alaska, the only thing that made him not give up was that he had his best friend there. Isn't that basically all you need, anyways? The other night-he lied. He never told Eric to stop. Because he had liked it. Wanted it. So Francis knew that he might be gay. But that was the last thing he needed; to call his mom and announce he was gay.

XxX

Eric was settling into a deep sleep when the loud clang of the door slamming shut woke him up. He blinked his eyes open only to bury his head back in the pillow from the light being turned on. Eric waited to hear four feet and two boisterous voices, but he didn't hear either. Instead he heard a pair of boots.

"Eric…"

* * *

I know, I ended in a total cliffhanger. I hate that too… (/_ _)/ I kinda had to...hahaha（｀ー´）

I never thought this story would have this many chapters, but I reckon I'm almost done with it. Like maybe 1, or 2, or 3 more chapters…idk ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, thanks for the reviews. ヘ(^^ヘ) Uhm, well I hope you guys like this one too!

* * *

Pete had walked in the room, alone.

"Where's Francis," asked Eric, trying to not let his voice sound as worried as he actually was.

Francis stumbled in a second later, about to keel over. Eric rushed over and caught him before he could tip over entirely.

Pete had fallen over and passed out on the floor. They usually just draped a blanket over him and he would be fine.

"M' fine," slurred Francis, pushing Eric away.

But Eric ignored him and wrestled him over to Francis's bed where he sat him down. He began undressing Francis to slip him into his sleep clothes. He managed to get Francis's shirt off and replace it, but his pants were harder. Eric made sure he didn't slip off his pants along with his underwear.

Francis was now sitting down with just his shirt and underwear. Eric was about to begin the grapple to put Francis's pants on, when he noticed how hard Francis was. Eric, was kneeling between Francis's legs, and was face to face with Francis's bulge. He wanted nothing more than to pull his cock out of its confinement and suck it dry.

Francis grabbed Eric by his shirt while Eric was lost in thought. "Eric, c'mere." He grabbed him by the collar and pulled him on top of him. Francis kissed Eric, sloppily, half kissing his cheek and half on his mouth.

As much as Eric wanted this, he wasn't sure if Francis did want it, or it was just the alcohol. Eric tried to fight of Francis, but Francis wrapped his legs around Eric's waist, lining up their crotches. And both their hard-ons caused a delicious friction.

Eric bit back a groan and tried to talk. "Francis, no." But is had sounded more like a 'FrAanciissSs...mm-noooo'.

"Eric, m' sry...I do…!..want you...like you..!" Francis ended his speech by pressing another chaste kiss to Eric's cheek, before giggling and letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Eric thought Francis had fallen asleep, so he began to get up, only to be pulled back down.

"No, Eric. I want you…" mewled Francis, wrapping his legs around Eric again. "Eric…!" Francis pawed Eric desperately, kissing recurrently.

Eric was so turned on at this point. Francis begging for him-sounding so desperate and exposed.  
Instead he grabbed Francis's hands and pinned them down, roughly. "No, Francis!"

Francis giggled before falling asleep.

Eric slowly rose from the bed, making sure not to disturb Francis. He must have been happy that Francis said he wanted him back, but he already knew. What bothered him was that Francis had to be drunk to actually want to do anything with him.

Then Eric had a great idea, a way to get Francis to confess without being drunk.  
He slipped back into his bed with a smile, eager to execute his plan the next day.

* * *

Ψ(｀▽´)Ψ  
It's short. I apologize (_ _) (The next one will be longer)


	6. Chapter 6

Francis woke up the next day with a raging headache. He looked around the dim room, finding Pete on the floor with a blanket draped over him. Unaware of the time, he looked over to Eric's bed where Eric was peacefully sleeping.

Francis's memory was fuzzy. He remembered most of it. He remembered kissing. Telling Eric he wanted him. But if he had, wouldn't Eric be in the bed with him?

xxx

Another day of working like hung-over dogs-fighting the urge to not throw up as they clean the grease/hair traps.  
Francis kept wondering if Eric would bring up what happened last night, or if he would mention it at all. But Eric never said anything. He treated Francis like he always had. He made eye contact and tapped him once to get his attention. Maybe Eric had just gotten over it?  
But then Francis started to panic: _What if they had sex last night and that was all Eric wanted? So he just wanted to take Francis's virginity and then leave him? What a jerk! Men are jerks! Or…what if Eric was just playing with him? I mean, they get bored up there, but fucking with someone's emotions like that? Not okay, I don't care how bored you are!_

Francis wasn't noticing how his expression kept changing due to what he was thinking, making Eric stare at him.

"Uh, Francis, are you okay?" Eric couldn't help but laugh.

Francis thought about it for a minute. "What happened last night?"

Eric didn't even look at all taken aback when he answered. "Oh, nothing. You guys came in drunk, and then you fell asleep."

Francis waited for something else but when it never came, "And….?"

Eric looked around like he was trying really hard to remember. "Well, nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe." And Eric turned back to the sink he was working on.

_Now Eric is acting like he doesn't care?_

Francis was sure he had kissed Eric…at least.

"So, I was thinking tonight I would join you guys," interjected Eric, interrupting Francis's thoughts.

"What?"

"I wanted to go drinking with you guys tonight," replied Eric.

_Maybe everything would go back to normal._

xXx

"I'll get us a beer," claimed Eric, while Francis sat down.

Francis decided he would just forget anything happened. He would go back to believing Eric was his best friend, and he never _ever_ found him attractive.

Eric was wearing one of Francis's sweaters. It was the brown one with the red stripe. Since Eric was bigger than Francis the sweater clung to Eric's shoulders and chest.  
When Eric finally got to the table, Francis drank up, in hopes of forgetting all about Eric without a shirt.

The night went normal, talking and laughing, but not in a flirty way.  
_It was official, Eric is over me_-Francis thought.

Francis tried to drown his thoughts-bottle after bottle. He actually lost count of how many he drank. But he couldn't stop looking at Eric's smile. The way his lips looked so wet after he drank his cold beer. The way Eric's laugh shaped his perfect mouth. The way Eric's squared jaw framed his face. The way Eric smelled…the way Eric's hand felt on his…

"Francis, are you okay," asked Eric genuinely worried, placing a hand on Francis's shoulder.

Francis assessed the situation. He looked around at all empty beer bottles that surrounded him. Then he felt really drunk.  
Then Francis had an idea.

"Eric, shit dude, I can't walk, can you help me back to the cabin?"

"Sure," Eric said. He got up and helped Francis back to their room.

When they got back inside the room, Francis was pleasantly surprised to see Pete wasn't there.

He quickly draped himself over Eric, appearing so inebriated he had to have Eric help him again with changing his clothes.

"Francis, are you okay to walk to your bed," asked Eric.

Francis mumbled something incoherent and fell down for good measure. Eric picked up him up and dragged him to his bed to help him.

While Eric was busy sitting down Francis on the bed, Francis took the opportunity to kiss Eric. Eric looked surprise.

"Francis, what are you doing?"

"Eric, I want you," husked Francis. He pulled Eric towards him. Eric still looked mildly surprised but went along with Francis.

"Francis, you're too drunk," slurred Eric.

"I don't care, I want you." Francis shoved him around until he was straddling Eric.

Francis couldn't help it. He was totally drunk and he couldn't lie when he was drunk and he wanted Eric. Maybe that's the only reason he wanted Eric. After he started drinking he was going crazy over him. It was the beer talking, so what did it matter. If you're drunk it doesn't count. When you're drunk, you can do things and no one will hold against you, thought Francis. Besides, Eric was drunk too, he wouldn't remember anything.

Francis kissed Eric and Eric reciprocated. Francis shoved his hands under his sweater, feeling Eric's chest, slowly grazing Eric's nipples with his palms.

"Shit," cursed Eric, trying not to buck his hips.

Francis nibbled up Eric's neck, licking the shell of his ear. He slowly slid his hand down Eric's abdomen, stopping before he reached the waistband of his boxers. He slowly teased his treasure trail by slightly dragging his finger nails across his skins. He finally reached down and grabbed Eric's cock.

Eric hissed, lifting his hips off the bed. Francis loved every minute of it. Then he shimmied down Eric's legs, until he was shitting on his knees. He began to unbuckle Eric's pants. When he had pulled them down he rubbed at the bulge visible through Eric's blue boxers. Francis admired Eric's pained expression once more before pulling down his boxers. Eric's cock was big…bigger than he remembered. He grabbed it by the base and leaned down, giving it an experimental lick across the head. Eric's hips stuttered under Francis. Francis licked another stripe up the think vein of his cock, and finished by swirling his tongue over the head that was leaking the milky liquid down Francis's hand. Eric was moaning like a bitch, clinging to the blankets.

Francis pumped his hand around his cock and Eric came so close to losing it. He picked Francis and tossed him on his back on the bed. He ripped Francis's pants down, only to pause and bite his cock through the fabric, which made Francis mewl. He then made quick work of Francis's underwear, too.  
He spit in his hand and started working Francis's cock in his slick palm.

"I wanna fuck you..." panted Eric

But then Francis froze up. He remembered what happened last time. This was the beer talking. He wasn't sure he was ready to go the whole way.

"Wait," said Francis, pushing Eric off him.

"What?"

"We shouldn't do this. We're too drunk," explained Francis. Eric stayed silent, so Francis continued. "We don't even know what we're doing...I mean it's just the beer…" Francis began to get off the bed, in hoped that Eric would get the hint.

"You're not drunk."

"What?"

"Francis, you're not drunk."

"What are you talking about? I drank like 20 beers. You saw!"

"No, I gave you non-alcoholic beer."


	7. Chapter 7

Happy St. Patrick's Day! （〜^∇^)〜

* * *

Francis's head began to spin. He had thought he was drunk.

"What do you have to say for yourself," asked Eric, stepping closer to Francis.

Francis started panicking. "Omigod! You drugged me," accused Francis.

"No, you're perfectly sober," assured Eric, rolling his eyes.

Francis was mortified. With his only excuse out the window he had to face the music. He realized he was perfectly clear headed. Francis was angry. Or wanted to be angry-with Eric.

"Okay," said Francis turning to face Eric. "Look, I do like you. There," added Francis, moving his arms for emphases.

"That's all I wanted from you, Francis, too admit it-sober."

"_Is_ that all you wanted," inquired Francis, pouting from obvious guilt.

"Yeah," laughed Eric, and turned back to put his underwear on.

That's when it hit Francis that they had both been standing there with only a shirt. But Francis didn't care anymore; he grabbed Eric by his shoulder to pull him back. "Wait, you get me to confess then you just leave? What kind of person does that?!"

"Francis, it's obvious you can't even come to terms with admitting you like me…I don't expect you to actually want a relationship with me," scoffed Eric, reaching for his underwear from the covers.

"No, wait, Eric, we're going to do this…the right way!"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to take me out on a date."

"What, you can't be serious," retorted Eric.

"And no sex till then," smiled Francis, crossing his arms. Francis was so proud of himself-then he remembered they were both still pants-less. He quickly slipped on his underwear and pants and Eric followed.

"So," said Francis scratching his head. "I guess we should just go to bed…er _our own_ beds, and go to sleep.

"Yeah," answered Eric, awkwardly smiling and nodding.

They both slipped into their beds and prayed for sleep to fall upon them quickly. Only the sound of their breathing filled the dark room. Pete stumbled into the room, smelling of booze all the way to their beds. But like usual, Pete fell down and passed out halfway to his bed.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend?"

"Go to sleep, Francis."

* * *

And I guess it seems like I'm dragging this on~and on~ but I'm not! Really! I have an ending planned, soon. Ah yummy one (｀∇´)

However, uh well I think I'm having an emotional breakdown in my life.. I don't know if I will get to finish uploading the rest ┐(╯_╰)┌  
Thanks to everyone that read. You guys made my day. ｡◕‿◕｡


	8. Chapter 8

Aurgh! guys, idk I apologize if it is OOC, but I don't have much experience in knowing what Francis is like in this kinda (so cutesy I wanna barf) relationship..I mean we did see him with Bebe...but whatever ^^ blah~ (ITS SO FUCKING CHEESY) (ー_ー;)

Can I recommend you listen to First Date by Blink 182? ┏(＾0＾)┛

* * *

The next day, for the first time in a while, Francis had a good morning. Everything was normal, except for the fact that Eric had already told him he was taking him on a date and Francis was as giddy as a school girl. Work was normal, too, except for their constant exchange of a few small coy/knowing smiles.  
Eric even sneaked small kisses. It's like boyfriend/girlfriend in high school. You can only get away with small things like pecks and holding hands because you're not supposed to be doing that anyways in school, yet you're horny and wanna bang each other against the wall-like teenagers.

It was getting harder and harder for Francis to keep his 'no-sex-until-after-the-date' thing. They had decided to go Friday, so they had the whole work week ahead. But Eric knew just how to push all his hot buttons.

On Monday, Eric very sneakily grabbed Francis's ass. Francis had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from yelping. On Tuesday, while Eric was reaching for something, he grazed his hand over Francis's crotch, which made Francis's knees buckle and he had to rearrange his apron. On Wednesday, while Lavernia was busy, Eric shoved Francis against the wall and kissed him passionately, biting Francis's lower lip as he pulled away. On Thursday, Francis was hornier than a pregnant woman-Eric thought it would be okay to lick his neck while Francis was scrubbing the grill. Which caused him to gasp, and Eric to snicker. On Friday, Francis awoke to feel Eric lying on him, pressing chaste kisses to his jaw. Francis was about to reciprocate, when Eric scurried off. Francis was going to complain about what a cock-tease he was being, but he then remembered that his date would be that night. Francis couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous for a date.

Coincidently, Eric had picked the date of their date to be when Pete wasn't going to be there. It made Francis nervous. He knew they would have sex that night...was he ready?

Francis would wait until Eric would fall asleep so he could touch himself. The number of fingers he would work inside himself increased as the day of their date came closer. When Francis would finger himself with his spit-slicked fingers, he would imagine it was Eric fucking him.

xXx

There weren't that many places to really go, so they would have to settle for a small diner, 50 miles down the road.

They both wore the cleanest clothes they could find. When they reached the truck, Eric opened the car door for Francis. Francis curtly stepped into the trunk, returning Eric's sheepish smile, feeling really awkward. The drive didn't give him much leeway either-they mostly drove in silence. When they got to the diner, they sat on the opposite side of each other. Well, first Eric kind of made it seemed like he was going to sit next to Francis then Francis seemed taken aback by it so Eric hesitated, and then kind of laughed it off, and finally sat on the other side. And it was so nerve-wracking! They ordered and ate over a light conversation. Francis couldn't believe how self-conscious they were being-behind all the blushing and giggles. When the time came to order dessert came, Francis felt exhausted from holding his breath and keeping his back straight, and chest out. Francis was too busy regrouping his thoughts when Eric had ordered them dessert. The waitress brought over a thick, warm wedge of cherry pie with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream on top. It looked so good and smelled even better. The waitress had given them two spoons, and Francis almost scoffed, he just assumed they would share like a typical couple?

But Eric was a total cliché. He scooped up a chunk of pie before dipping it into the melting pool ice-cream and raising it to Francis's mouth. Francis looked past the spoon at Eric's smiling face, and his heart melted faster than the ice-cream. He opened his mouth and then let Eric slide the clean spoon from between his teeth.

A few more bites and their awkwardness was behind them. The dinner was near closing time and Eric had slid to sit next to Francis. The ice-cream had completely melted and had soaked the pie crust and mixed with the cherry making a pink mess. They were practically tangled up in the booth; Eric had a hand on Francis's thigh and Francis was whispering into Eric's ear. So much for not being a stereotypical couple. Eric was pressing his lips that were cold from the ice-cream to Francis's ear, causing him to shiver. They were interrupted when the waitress came by. She cleared her throat loudly, making them jump. She dropped the check, and Francis ignored the dirty look she gave them.

"I'll get this," Eric smiled, sliding out of the booth to go pay. Francis scooped up some of the cherry pie-ice-cream-mush and ate it. When Eric came back he and Eric slipped on their parkas and walked back to the truck. Eric opened the door for Francis again this time and Francis liked it. Eric jogged around the car and got inside on the driver's seat. He turned the old truck on, waiting for it to heat up. They sat there shivering, wanting nothing more than to be out of the cold.

Eric put a hand on the wheel before turning to Francis. "Hey, are you sure you want to do this, tonight?"

Francis was sure, but Eric being hesitant made him wonder if he should be hesitant. "Yeah, why? Did you change your mind?"

"No," Eric answered quickly, his smile returning. "I just didn't want you to feel like I'm rushing you..."

Suddenly Francis really felt like a chick.

He grabbed Eric and kissed him, reassuring him. All the flirting in the diner had been like hours of foreplay.

Eric licked at Francis's mouth, clawing blindly to try to grab on to whatever of Francis he could get. Francis let Eric lean on him, hooking his arm to pull him closer. Eric tasted like cherry pie and Francis had forgotten all about how cold it was.

Francis tried to find purchase through Eric's clothes.

"Let's just do it here," mumbled Francis, with his tongue still in Eric's mouth.

"No," laughed Eric.

Francis pouted.

"But soon," whispered Eric, giving him another kiss before turning back to the wheel of the car and driving off.

* * *

I'm so sorry for all their inelegant-ness...I hate dating and I find it stressful so like I couldn't write this very well. (´_ゝ｀)

Heads up~ the next chapter will be the last. (┌＾_＾)┌


	9. Last Chapter

WARNING: GAY SEX. ヽ(＾o＾)ﾉ

I once heard someone say that it really annoyed them when people made the last chapter a drawn out sex scene…personally, I never minded that myself, but it opened my eyes to see that maybe it mattered to others. However-this is exactly that. and well ┐(￣_￣)┌

* * *

Once inside the cabin, they were silent as they slid off their jackets and hung them in their lockers.

Eric first broke the silence. "You know the date is over, you don't have to be so shy."

"I'm not," Francis answered, averting his eyes after realizing he was blushing.

Eric grabbed Francis by his sweater and slammed him against the lockers. "Now comes the best part," Eric husked in his ear. Eric peppered kisses down Francis's neck onto his collar bone. Francis grabbed on to Eric's short hair as Eric bit a hickey into Francis's clavicle.

Francis pinched Eric's ass before biting his back and scurrying away. He went over to his bed and sat down. "C'mere," he said to Eric, unable to hide his smile. Eric walked over to bed where he stood in front of Francis. Francis grabbed onto the back of Eric's thighs and nipped at his crotch playfully. Francis stopped when he felt Eric's pressing up against the zipper. Francis looked up and saw the Eric had his eyes closed, so he started to undo the button and zipper on Eric's pants. When he could finally see the fabric of Eric's briefs, he licked him, making the wet fabric cling to his cock.

"C'mon, let's get you out of these clothes," suggested Eric. He pulled Francis up off the bed. He began pulling of the layers of shirts that Francis was wearing in a frantic rush after taking off his own and tossing it over his shoulder. He ducked down, taking Francis nipples between his teeth. Francis hooked his fingers in Eric's pants' belt loops to push his hips closer. At this point they were dry humping each other.

"Take my pants off," whispered Eric. Francis took his time slipping his pants and underwear down his legs. When he was done, Eric took Francis's hand and guided it down to his own dick. Francis slowly felt Eric's dick in his hand, before letting his thumb nail prod at the slit.

Eric pulled away and got down on his knees. Francis lost his breath for a moment, watching Eric down at his feet, naked with his hard cock reaching up to his bellybutton.

Eric yanked down Francis's pants, admiring his erection visible through his underwear. He pulled back his underwear letting his erection spring up. Francis couldn't help let out a moan. Eric pressed a kiss to the underside of it, and then slowly dragged his lips up, leaving a wet trail. He snaked out his tongue and swirled it around, tasting. Francis thighs were quivering now. In a quick motion, Eric cradled Francis's balls on his tongue, letting them slide off his tongue before swallowing his cock down. He quickly started bobbing his head. He paused as he experimented, letting his throat contract and squeeze the head. Francis was gasping and holding onto Eric's shoulder.

"You can do it," Eric said, letting Francis's dick fall from his mouth.

"What," panted Francis.

"I know you want to," said Eric, pressing a kiss to Francis's thighs.

Francis didn't need a personal invite. He grabbed onto Eric's hair. "Open up."

As soon as Eric opened wide he thrust his dick in, fucking into Eric's throat, loving the expression on Eric's face.

"Fuck, Eric, I'm gonna come."

Eric quickly pulled away. "No, not yet." He pushed Francis down on the bed, pausing to get something. He lied down next to Francis so they were on their sides, facing each other. Eric distracted Francis by kissing him, coaxing Francis to place a leg on his hip. He caressed down Francis's side and his thigh. Finally sliding his hand between Francis's legs that Eric held open with his own. He grazed past Francis's balls and began circling a lubed finger at his entrance. Francis immediately froze. Eric soothed him, kissing him. Eric pushed his finger in, gave Francis a second to adjust, then began moving it in and out.

Francis was used to it, but it felt so strange to actually have Eric doing.

"More," begged Francis.

Eric kissed him again while sliding two fingers in, but quickly pulled back to watch Francis's. Francis with his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth open and his eyes closed was making Eric impatient.

"Shit, Eric, more..!"

Eric got up and knelt between Francis's legs. He worked now three fingers inside him, concentrating on Francis's expression, panting right along with him.

"Francis! I can't wait any longer!" Eric worked his other hand on Francis's cock; waiting for Francis's to give him the O.K.

"Eric, fuck me."

Francis tried to catch his breath, feeling empty from Eric removing his fingers.

Eric quickly lathered his cock with lube. He placed one hand on Francis's thigh, pushing it back as far as he could.

Eric lined up at Francis's entrance. He pushed the head in, and Francis clenched around him instinctively. He put his hand on either side of Francis, trying to catch his breath.

"Nngh, God! Move!" Francis was about to explode.

"Gimme a minute." Eric had to hold his breath to keep himself from coming that very second.

Francis hooked his knees around Eric's waist, pushing down and getting Eric deeper inside him. Francis moaned, loving the feeling of Eric filling him.

Eric snapped and let out a growl. He pushed back Francis, practically bending him in half. He fucked into Francis without abandon.

Francis let out a cry when Eric leaned back, holding Francis open, watching his dick slide in and out of him.

Francis was lost in the feeling. He wanted to be ashamed of being so noisy, but it literally felt like Eric was filling him all up and it was over spilling out in his mouth in loud gasps. Eric hit the spot every time now and Francis started to lose his senses.

"Eric, touch me," whimpered Francis.

But Eric couldn't hear him anymore. He lowered himself down till his lips were pushed up against Francis's. "Francis…I can't. I'm gonna...Oh God, I love you…" Eric mouthed against Francis's lips. Then Eric opened his eyes and looked right into Francis's eyes for a second. His orgasm ripped through him, causing his hips to stutter against Francis. His pistoned rapidly in and out, making Francis gripe. He cursed himself for not being able to attend to Francis, but he couldn't even keep his eyes open.

Francis was grating under Eric's heavier body. He was needy. He wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, trying to pull him impossibly closer. Francis sobbed out, bucking his hips. It snapped Eric right back to reality.

"Francis," he soothed, pressing kisses to Francis's forehead. He wrapped his hand around Francis's cock. It was so sensitive that that was all it took. Francis came, mouth falling open in a silent moan. His cum lathering both their stomachs and chests.

Eric kissed Francis until his breathing went back to normal. He dropped down next to him and pulled the blanket over both of them.

Francis grimaced at the cooling cum on his stomach, but turned to face Eric anyways.

"Eric?"

"Go to sleep, Francis," Eric mumbled, pulling Francis in closer. He pressed a kiss to Francis's forehead.

Francis let Eric warm him up. However, Francis couldn't stop thinking about how Eric had said he loved him.

xXx

Francis awoke, sprawled out on the bed. His first thought was that he was naked and cold. Then he remembered. He sat up so quickly his head spun. Eric wasn't there.  
But he decided to get up anyways and wash the hardened residue off his abdomen.  
_Geez, I didn't know Eric was the 'nail-and-bail' type. Could have at least given me good morning kiss._

Francis had finished washing up and putting on his clothes, when Eric came in through the door. He was carrying a small paper bag and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," said Eric, with a bright smile.

"Where were you," questioned Francis-noticing how clingy he sounded.

"I was getting you breakfast," answered Eric, placing the things down on the table.

"Oh." Francis blushed at the gesture, averting his eyes.

Eric kissed him and Francis kissed back hungrily. He tasted like coffee and donuts. Francis wrapped an arm around Eric's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm...wait Francis, we have to go to work..." Eric warned trying to step back.

"So what? I can't kiss you?"

"Well yeah but it's not a good idea to get so excited…now." Eric gave Francis a once-over, before biting his lip in a suggestive manner, and turning around to get his jacket.

Francis couldn't help but smile as he drank the coffee Eric brought him. The minute it touched his tongue it burned him and he scowled, putting it back down on the table while glaring at it. He didn't like it black anyways.

Eric handed Francis his parka. "C'mon. We're gonna be late."

"Wait, Eric," Francis hesitated. "Last night you said something..."

"What?"

"You know-while...you said...?"

"Just tell me"

"You said _I love you_."

"Oh."

Francis began to worry. _I shouldn't have said anything._

"You know what, never mind," interjected Francis, giving his best fake smile. He turned to grab the small paper bag from the table before rushing past Eric to the door.

Eric stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Wait, Francis."

Eric turned to Francis, solemn expression on his face. "I meant it," he said, then kissed Francis. But not like before. This kiss was different, and it felt like Eric was pouring his heart and emotions through it.

Francis considered saying it back but he figured he would- later.

"Well, we better get going," chirped Francis, sliding past Eric.

Eric stood there, mouth gaping. "The least you can do is say it back," Eric said rolling his eyes, walking behind him. He sounded annoyed but he knew Francis by now.

"Eww! You got me a jelly donut." Francis scrunched his nose at the red goo he found when he bit into his breakfast.

"Shut up," sighed Eric, shoving Francis playfully.

* * *

Eric is used to Francis being mischievous and a pain in the butt-that's why he loves him. But he still knows that Francis loves him back. ＼( ^o)(o^ )／

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I (think) know I did.  
**Thanks for reading!** ヽ(^。^)丿 and thank you for your support! It means the world（＾_＾）

I actually planned on writing some hetero stuff/wilkercest next. But if anyone had any ideas-I'm willing to try. whatever ( ﾟゝﾟ)

P.S. I think I'll add a small-extra after this because I wanna mention something about Eric's third nipple/mole. Lol. And my OCD is kicking in so I want to have an even number of chapters (10) :P


	10. Extra

I was rewatching all the parts in the episodes with Francis and Eric last night and I started thinking about how Eric's parents would react to him being gay because his parents _are_ gay. And when Artie mentions Eric had a third nipple, I wondered what Francis would have said about it. Lol

For the record:  
Third nipple comment- s3-ep20 'Jury Duty' (17:00) (also Eric makes a comment about catching his dads making love at 5:00)  
You see Eric's dads- s2-ep22 'Mini-Bike' (7:13/19:00)

* * *

Francis lied on top of Eric, both partially under the covers. They were covered in sweat, naked, and tired after finishing having sexy fun time-_again_.

"I think next time we're doing it the way I want," sighed Eric, breaking the silence.

"No way. You always get to have all the fun," said Francis, getting up on his elbows to look at Eric's face. "So what did your dads say?"

"They were proud," replied Eric. How ironic that his dads were proud he was gay.

"Guess it runs in the family," teased Francis. He leaned down and licked a stripe over Eric's nipple.

Eric involuntarily groaned, feeling the blood pump to his dick. "No, Francis. I'm tired." Eric added a roll of his eyes for emphasis. Though _he was_ tired.

Francis had a high libido that Eric himself matched. They _were_ still teenagers... Besides this would be their fourth time today-if you count the quickies.

Francis wiggled, knowing how easy it was to convince Eric.

Eric bit back a moan that Francis caught anyways. Francis continued kissing Eric's chest until he suddenly stopped, pulling back.

Eric looked down at Francis. He asked "What?"

"Dude, I didn't know you had an third nipple." Francis sounded partially disgusted but mostly trying to hold back his laughter.

Whenever they had sex it had always been dark or Eric had left his shirt on.

"Shut up! It's a mole!" Eric batted Francis away.

Francis sat up, straddling Eric's hips, attempting to stifle his giggles by covering his mouth. "Oh my God, dude."

Eric scowled at him but it only egged Francis on.

"That's it, come here!" Eric grabbed Francis and manhandled him onto his knees.

Francis attempted to protest but he loved nothing more to get a rise out of Eric.

Eric positioned himself behind Francis and bit his back, almost hard enough to break the skin, leaving a perfect set of teeth marks.

"Ha-ha...nng...Fuck."

"Shut up."

Eric draped himself over Francis, spitting in his hand before rubbing it over his cock. He entered Francis without warning.

Francis's laugh turned into a moan. Eric fucked into him in hastily. Francis was breathless in a matter of seconds. The sound of Eric's thighs slapping against Francis echoed in the cabin.

"Mmmm," Eric moaned, threading his fingers through Francis's hair, pulling his head back. He pressed rough kisses to Francis's exposed neck. "Do you want to come," he gritted out into Francis's ear.

"Yes, please," whimpered Francis.

"Too bad." He leaned back and pulled Francis back by his thighs. "Fuck yourself on my dick," he ordered, spanking Francis.

Francis moaning became shallower as he attempted to balance himself on his hands and knees, working himself on Eric's cock. "Please," Francis begged. Eric loved nothing more to see Francis so helpless. He came in a short burst making Francis cry out. Sometimes they would make love, but this was fucking, and they both loved it quick and dirty.

"What do you want," sneered Eric, running a hand on Francis's lower stomach, while catching his breath.

"Please, I wanna come." Francis was talking in short tortured words.

Eric got back on his haunches and sat Francis on his lap, until Eric had bottomed out inside him. He pressed a soft kiss to Francis's jaw. "Ok." He wrapped his hand around Francis dick and began to jerk him quickly. Francis came within seconds. Letting his head loll back on Eric's shoulder.

Eric snickered and nuzzled into Francis's neck with another quick kiss. He lowered Francis on the bed before lying down next to him.

"I love you," mumbled Francis, nestling closer into Eric's chest.

"I love you, too," replied Eric, wrapping his arm around Francis, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

THE END

* * *

They said it (/˘Д˘)/


End file.
